Dragon Ball Super: Apocalypse
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Zamasu reborn from his erasure, joining forces with the God of Destruction of Universe 13 as well as Lord Slug. He now reestablishes his lost strength in pursuit for getting vengeance on the Saiyans who defeated him so many years ago.


After the Tournament of Power ended, and a special victor was made, a wish was granted. One that restored all universes that were erased back to life. The wish, while noble and bared goodwill, has an unforeseen negative effect on the multiverse. Whis and Grand Priest noticed this change, but put it off until the time was right. Now, that time… has come.

In the future, as a result of Future Zeno going to the past, a gateway to the future was enabled. This allowed the future multiverse to be reborn, as were the people in it. Once such person was an enemy forgotten, one who was never beaten… Zamas… he spent years restoring his physical form, which finally was complete.

He resumed his Zero Mortal Plan, a hard feat to do without the assistance of Black. Soon he believed the entirety of Universe 7 to be mortalless. Zamas moved onto its twin universe after taking a momentary break within his restored cabin. Every now and then at night he would toss and turn riving in pain on his right side without any warning.

Zamas: Damn those mortals… Black is gone yet I still feel the pain from our Fusion… it is as if he still lives!

Before he could continue his rampage of anger he began to cough out a bit of blood, then his drive for the mortal extinction rekindled and he marched onto Universe 6. The first he disposed of were the Earthlings, unlike the U7 counterparts they went out peacefully without much effort. Then came the destruction of the Saiyans…

Zamas was blowing up the planet, city by city. Eventually he reached the capital. As he was moving closer, King Padwaltz stepped forth to fight this threat, alongside Caulifla and Cabba.

Cabba: Wh-what should we do my king?!

Padwaltz: Calm down my boy… we Saiyans will always survive. Our warrior spirits are unrivaled. Caulifla, is your sister around?

Caulifla: Kale is here yes, old man… she is hiding behind the throne…

Padwaltz: Kale darling, it would be best for you to flee. This will be a sight I do not wish a youngling like you to see… Frost, are you ready to fight as well?

Frost: Indeed… I also hired an assassin to assist us in anyway possible. Hitman Hit, perhaps you know of him?

Hit teleported between the two, startling everyone. He sensed around for Zamas, and realized he was closing in.

Hit: This is the man who killed the God of Destruction, Champa… as well as the Kais. I will admit, most of you will likely perish…

Cabba knelt down to his knees in tears, Hit turned with a bitter look and yelled at him to get up and face death like a man. Zamas then arrived in front of them all, Hit stood in front of them all.

Hit: A Kai… a fallen one at that. Don't worry… we were worried over nothing, he just knew of the life link the Gods share…

He Time Skipped ahead and pierced Zamas's heart, only to see it had instantly regenerated. Hit was surprised and this time went for the head, a spree of quick decisive jabs followed but none worked. Zamas brushed aside his now messy hair and went to strike Hit, he grazed his armor but Hit was able to avoid any injury. He brought his teammates to his own dimension, where he needed to talk to them about a plan.

Hit: He is an Immortal. Likely used the Dragon Balls located on Namek. Meaning we can fight all we want but we will lose. Unless any of you have any sealing moves we are doomed. I have a technique called Time Cage, I will use that but a backup will need to be made. I can slow down his movements, but as a Kai he could go at instant speeds, so it will make things… difficult.

Padwaltz: I have a technique to subdue, but it is not permanent. He has slaughtered too many of my people! No matter what it takes… I will stop him.

In his anger his eyes and hair began to change, he ascended straight to Super Saiyan 2 and began to get slightly buffer. Reaching Super Saiyan 2 Grade 2.

Cabba and Caulifla were amazed at this strange transformation, but kept their eyes on the prize. Frost went into his final form. He made the first move and tried to poison the enemy, upon hitting Zamas with the poison tip he was stunned seeing it doesn't work.

Zamas: How foolish… Immortality regresses your body into the state it was when you wished for it… poison is ineffective. It stings my body yes, but only for a brief moment. You couldn't possibly fathom what it would take to defeat me…

He severed Frost's body in half, then charged the others. Hit slowed him down, the others went in and restrained him long enough for Hit to enable Time Cage and freeze him in time.

Zamas: Fascinating, so it is true then… you have the ability to manipulate time. A sinner such as you should have never been conceived into this world. You make have suspended my body for now, but it won't last long… even if I have to wait until your very last breath.

Padwaltz: If I inflict damage onto him in this state what would happen…?

Hit: It would accumulate all the damage at once the very instant he is set free… I would help, but for someone of his speed I'd need to focus… if he uses Kai Kai he will escape the prison. Or using the Time Ring…

The three Saiyans nodded and charged at Zamas and gave it everything they had, with the king granting one last glimmer of hope…\

Padwaltz: Magnitude of Light!

He placed his hand before Zamas, and a bright flash of yellow energy went off. The rays of energy could be seen from the other side of the galaxy, a pure golden glow… Fellow Saiyans surrounded and placed their hand on him and lent him energy. The golden power then slowly intensified and became a flaming glory of divine power.

Zamas: Super Saiyan God… tch… the reminder burnt into my head cannot seem to escape…

Flashes of Black's memories went into his head, as if they were always his. It was like he was remembering. His pain started to show and he began to scream. The power he generated was beginning to weaken Hit's grip. Padwaltz ordered Hit to release, he should be taken out by the damage. Hit was weary, noticing that the Saiyans had all exhausted their every ounce of power left. This was the ultimate gamble…

He released his grip, and witnessed the bomb of divine energy be released across the planet once more. Zamas was gone, no trace of him left. Hit went into Time Skip, then his Parallel World only to see it was true. That attack had done Zamas in. Until he heard the wet coughs of the Saiyans behind, he turned to see the now dead team. Kale, who watched in the distance screamed as she saw what happened to her sister. Enraged, she went into Berserker mode and attacked Zamas. Hit joined in and the two fought for vengeance, before ultimately succumbing to Zamas, his immortality was too much for them.

The following universes were easy, until he was met with Universe 11. The one universe that was able to find a new God of Destruction and Kai. Toppo the Destroyer caught onto Zamas's reign of tyranny and once he found a Kai to take the mantle he stepped up. He asked Jiren and the Pride Troopers to help guard them while they wait to see if the issue resolves itself, unfortunately for them… it didn't. Once he made his way there Zamas was blown away by the strength of Toppo and Jiren. The mood quickly changed, Zamas knew he couldn't rely on his immortality this time, not with a person with Hakai.

The Fallen Kai went to strike the new Supreme Kai, before being suspended in the air by Jiren's cold stare and was flung across the palace. Zamas had to be light on his feet, able to keep up with the other Pride Troopers and slowly pick them off. Then when he reached the final three, things got tricky. He had to be extra fast around Toppo, trying to avoid the range of Hakai. After learning their attack patterns he was able to get the drop on the Supreme Kai and kill him, then came Jiren…

Jiren in his anger went into full power, preparing to enact justice upon the fiend.

Zamas: You prance around and preach justice do you… and what would you know of such things. You are merely a hypocritical mortal who creates violence as a means of creating peace. I am killing off mortals in the pursuit of allowing the universe, the planets, and nature thrive. A thing that mankind continues to strip from them in their pursuits of power or technology.

Jiren: So you stain it with the blood of the innocent… that is not justice, that is a lie you tell us and yourself as a means of trying to justify your feeble actions. This senseless murder, it only harms nature not save it.

Zamas: Well… when judgement day comes, we shall see who is right…

After weeks upon weeks of fighting, Zamas outlasted his godly opponent and finally put him down. The pain he felt worsened. More blood was lost. It was beginning to be unbearable. He couldn't risk going to the other timelines, so he needed to go to a time in which the mortals were most weak but still within his grasp. He used the Time Ring to go to the Two Trunks Timeline and stole one of the time machines.

When he left the time machine, and stood outside he was surprised to see he wasn't met with the Saiyans that defeated him so many years ago. Rather, he stood before the mortal he resented, Lord Slug…

Lord Slug: So, the Fallen God has returned to wallow in a timeline that has shunned him. What could you possibly want?

Zamas: I know I won't be able to defeat you mortal, at least not without alerting my presence to the other Gods and mortals. So let us rejoice this new encounter, first… tell me how I have returned.

Lord Slug: Very well… I assume it has to do with Zeno from your timeline coming here. Then when an Earthling used the Super Dragon Balls to bring back the erased universes, instead of just doing universes two to eleven it did all of them. Including the one you were erased in.

Zamas: Why did you intercept me from my path?

Lord Slug: Because, as you said before we share similar ideals… we both have a distaste for the direction the mortals are taking. Killing them is not the answer, so I want you to work for me and do what I ask. You can kill the Saiyans if needed, but the big goal is the Namekians on Earth.

Zamas: Hmph… and what makes you think I would work for a barbarian such as you…

Lord Slug slowly walked over, his size slightly intimidating Zamas. Then he placed his hand on Zamas's chest, and pierced his heart. He coughed up a big of blood, his eyes fading as he struggled to get blood.

Lord Slug: You are beginning to go into shock. It will be painless, unless you struggle. Of course I can give you the gift of life once more, unless you still believe the tides of power are in your favor…

Zamas sighed and slowly went into a bowing position. Lord Slug released his hold on him, then his wound healed once again. After he caught his breath, a look of fear and confusion was on Zamas's face. Then he put a mask of calmness on.

Zamas: How the hell did you do that? Super Shenron granted me Immortality, it is not something a mere Namekian could undo.

Lord Slug: What is given, can also be taken. Even wishes fall under this mindset, one you learn under the dragons anything is possible. Now will you do as I ask, or will I need to kill you where I stand?

Zamas: Alright… what do you ask?

Lord Slug: Go to Universe 13 and locate its God of Destruction. You are to ask him to come over here. If he doesn't then tell him, "Nogardegev edoc."

Zamas: Hahaha… do you take me as a fool. There is only twelve universes.

Lord Slug: It appears all those times you called the Earthlings insolent, you were merely talking about your own obliviousness. Originally there were eighteen universes, then six were erased after angering the Omni King. Now you best hurry, I only ask this of you because he is among one of the greatest fighters in history. Perhaps he would even aid you in your goal, help you get strong enough to conquer the future.

Zamas left and entered one of the forbidden universes. Upon reaching there he noticed the Destruction God, who sensed his presence.

Lemokuma: So… one of the official universes finally sniffed us out… I had almost thought we were forgotten.

He teleported over, Zamas near flinching at the sight of his incredible speed, then took a bite of the fallen Kai's neck and shoulder.

Zamas: S-such mutiny… how could you possibly be a God of Destruction?!

Lemokuma: Ah… a Kai.

He wiped the blood off his face, and smiled as he noticed Zamas barred immortality.

Lemokuma: An interesting, but dark Kai, at that. Judging by the taste, Universe 10 is where you were born correct? Ah, thought so…

Zamas just stared at this being, studying him. The black hair, tan skin, the burn marks on his face and arms, some scars. He figured this guy had seen a lot of battles. Then… he glanced below the hip and saw a revolting tail… he was a Saiyan.

Lemokuma: Hahaha… indeed I am a Saiyan, so they still exist do they? Strange I thought they only existed in Universes 6 and 7… besides here at least. Oh… you traveled there didn't you? A defiant Supreme Kai? Wait no, those earings you are but an apprentice… likely on the path of good, but mislead once you were exposed to thy who would create sin.

Zamas: How could you possibly be aware of that? But yes, I did travel to Universe 7. In which the Saiyans that are left are naive…

Lemokuma: So their intelligence faded and bruteness intensified. Saiyans were originally the most physically and mentally powerful beings in the multiverse. Rivalled only to the Dragons, who were sealed into the Dragon Realm to avoid erasure. Of course there was still the Frost Demons and Devil Namekians, but I lost interest in them so long ago.

The Destroyer walked around Zamas, studying him. Zamas was doing the same, weary of this creature. Finally he stopped, and after a moment of thinking he was ready to talk.

Lemokuma: I will go with you, but under the condition I train you. Clearly, you lack the capacity for actual combat. I bit the muscle on the shoulder, a place where a true fighter would have strained constantly in battle. However I bit through it as if it were a chicken, when it should have been chewy like a bison. Point being, you rely too much on the gift you were bestowed.

Whis: what shall we do father…?

Grand Priest: Another Time Ring has formed, Gowasu already knew of this. I brought him here to tell him of the news…

Gowasu: What news… sir?

Grand Priest: Your pupil has returned. As have the six fallen universes. However only one in particular holds solid matter at this moment. The rest are still working their way from restoration. Unfortunately it is the most deadly…

Gowasu: Zamas… is alive? Please… let me help Universe 7 deal with him. He is my burden to bare!

Whis: For now you are to stay in your world… Universe 7, or should I say Son Goku, would not want help right away… first he would want a rematch with this old foe. It is the big guy we need to worry about…

Grand Priest: We won't inform Grand Zeno just yet. If the situation worsens we will then inform them.

The two returned to their universe and stood before the fearsome Slug. Lemokuma noticed Slug's power, and walked over to take a nibble. He was not permitted though, and was stunned in place by Slug's mind attack.

Slug: Destroyer or not, do not underestimate my power…

Lemokuma: Fair enough… now Zamas I want you to fight me with the intent to kill. If you do not impress me, you will not like what is to come…

Zamas was eager to do so and went for a strike with his ki blade. He wouldn't allow this and dodged the Kai's attack. Zamas countered with a ki attack but it was blown up and backfired on Zamas who was then halted by his teacher.

Lemokuma: Enough… I have seen enough. Firstly, from earlier when I bit you. I found a flaw in your immortality. A being with Molotov, or Time Freeze, could avoid the interval of your regeneration. Meanwhile someone with Hakai could destroy you fast enough to negate the immortality.

As a demonstration he slowed down enough that when he attacked Zamas he could see his reaction, and as expected he played into his trap. He was cut clean through the chest for a split moment.

Lemokuma: See, now if you didn't have immortality I would have killed you. Judging by this recklessness… I'd say you had help. You handle the low level mortals who don't bare the gift of ki. While he or she, no… he you don't want a female so a risk of romantic thoughts doesn't become an issue… anyway he would deal with the higher levels likely because of a combat build. Wait no that isn't it, you are too prideful to do help unless it was needed and at the time it wasn't… a Kai wouldn't be built for combat and a Destroyer wouldn't help you. A mortal. And what better than the race you hate… you possessed a Saiyan body.

Zamas recoiled, then as he was reminded he began to feel the pain once more. He clenched his right, trying so hard to hide the pain.

Lemokuma: Thought so, I assume the help also died and you figured I would join you to pick up the slack. Not happening, I am no lap dog. I will do it for my own purpose, to test the strength of the new Saiyans. Drill that into your thick egotistical skull, because I will break you and build you back up. You will be stronger than you ever thought possible.

He charged with an exciting lustful filled expression on his face and went to fight Slug, who smirked at the sight before he grabbed his punch. A flicker of a mysterious aura went off with Slug, then Lemokuma knew what he was…

Lemokuma: So… incarnations can happen through triplett universes… who would have guessed. You even have some knowledge of the Primordial arts. Dragons I presume… how could a mortal survive in their seal for so long to learn from them. Oh, so _his _gifts are the reason. You were very blessed you know…

Slug: So you know of my previous incarnation… then you know of the form I possess…

Lemokuma: Indeed… but I do not wish to see it just yet… you have awakened a warrior's heart… I look forward to fighting you with my own power up… Now tell me…. What is this I feel in the universe. The life, it has gone down hasn't it… the screams of billions of victims flood this universe, what tragedies has become of it? Lumoon?

Slug: That would be due to the God of Destruction. He has killed many races since becoming a deity, even having others do his bidding. Along with Majin Buu.

Lemokuma: What did you say? A new God of Destruction?! What became of

Slug: Killed, by the Time Reaper, Jikian.

Lemokuma: Jikian… the lone survivor… I will kill the new God of Destruction with my bare hands, he shall pay for disgracing his title and predecessor.

He then turned to Zamasu and began to grin. He blasted him, obliterating his body to almost nothing and seeing its time interval become faster. Then began to teach him more attacks that he believed to be fitting of him.

After constant, brutal, training the two were finished. Zamasu re-established his connection to to Black.

They teleported to Earth where they were greeted by Whis, Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta. Who were nervous and fearful upon sensing their power.

Whis: Lemokuma, God of Destruction of Universe 13. Zamas, Fallen Kai and Universal Plague.

Beerus: So… this is a Destroyer of the fallen six… never expected him to be a Saiyan of all things, a formidable one at that.

Goku: Th-this power…

Vegeta: Impossible… a Saiyan couldn't possibly hold this much power…

Goku went Super Saiyan and charged towards the new Saiyan only to be kicked aside by Zamas. Vegeta snapped at the sight of this being… his rage boiled inside of him and released as he went Blue Evolution.

Vegeta: Die Zamas! Go to hell where you belong!

In a barrage of unadulterated furry all his punches simply passed through the god. Once he was out of breath Zamas laughed, then in a single second Vegeta had been knocked down and his armor shattered.

Zamas: I am justice, I am light… Pray before a god the like of which this planet, nay… this multiverse has ever seen before.

As he continued to torture Vegeta, and Goku was just standing their observing Lemokuma, Beerus just stood there, compelled by Zamas's new ability.

Beerus: Is that what I think it is, Whis?

Whis: Mhm… The Empyrean Idiosyncrasy, the divine techniques exclusive to deities. Originally, Gods only used the gift of god ki to do their work. Zeno started life the moment he created the multiverse with the Grand Priest. Angels were made as trainers, Destroyers stayed the same but without Hakai, then Kais simply were guides. This was before the life link was developed.

Beerus: Well what happened?

Whis: Lemokuma happened… he is considered the Father of the Gods. For he was the leader of the reformation of the system. He suggested the life link as balance, even creating the divine abilities. Ultra Instinct, Fabrication, Temporal Do Over, it is all his doing. He withheld some knowledge from us, so perhaps he has even more deadly abilities at his disposal.

Beerus: So why did he turn against his own system?

Whis: He did no such thing, it was the system that turned on him… all the gods of that time were erased. Zeno wanted to reset it to Lemokuma's beliefs and leave no memory of the old ways. Lemokuma was angered by this, as a result he and five other universes coversed to try and kill Zeno. Upon learning of this, he did away with all of them before doing the same to the other gods.

Goku was scared of the conversation he just heard, but then he grinned and went Ultra Instinct. Lemokuma was astonished at the near mastery of his technique. Vegeta kept at it with Zamas in Blue Evolution. Beerus ended up joining the fray on Vegeta's side.

Whis noticed the damage that was already occurring, so he tapped his staff on the ground and transported them to the rebuilt Tournament of Power arena.

Lemokuma: I must say at first I was saddened by the sight of what became of my people, of my form. Super Saiyan was originally green you see, now it has lost its luster and became yellow of all things… Ultra Instinct though, now seeing it used by another brings warmth to my heart. Too bad you lack proper control and knowledge of such a blessing…

He went into Ultra Instinct, near resembling Turles. Ki flame began to spark across the arena and lite up the dark world.

The two fight hungry Saiyans charged each other and dodged and countered each others attacks. The wind began to scream with a powerful force with each movement.

Vegeta and Beerus kept trying to fight Zamas, both were being worn down. Beerus even tried to Hakai the beast, but it didn't work.

Beerus: Impossible… nothing has ever escaped my Hakai…

Zamas: It seems I have finally surpassed you, Beerus… and of course Vegeta as well. You see you cannot _erase_ me as you did so long ago. For I have dominion over of it this way, your Hakai uses light to vaporize atoms and cells to the very last particle. If anything you empower me… in order to kill me you would need to be faster than light, or have something that light cannot escape. Though with me having Kai Kai you would need to do the the trap. Now that mafuba technique, no longer works on me thanks to my Saiyan spirit…

He continued to fight them both, meanwhile Lemokuma paused in the fight as he noticed something with Goku.

Lemokuma: My suspicions were correct, you cannot control the what can you? I bet you do not even know its purpose…

Goku: It has a purpose? Could you tell me? Pretty please Lord Lemokuma….

Lemokuma: Or, I could show you…

He put his hands behind his back. Bringing the ki flame the two generated over and collected it within his hands. His veins began pulsing with power, his eyes began to fade pure white. His hair getting longer and spiking up and turning a vibrant light, almost white, blue. Then is aura looked like Super Saiyan God aura. Only instead of orange, red, and yellow, was a dark dark blue, blue, and a cloudy white.

Lemokuma then pointed at Goku, his aura began to manifest only around his finger. Then he shot Goku, releasing a violent whirlpool of fire that burned him severely.

Lemokuma: The heat generated is a way of releasing excess strength that the body cannot handle. As a way of minimizing the strain. The Ki Flame can also serve as a means of attack without burning away your internal ki. However it can also be absorbed once you lose Ultra Instinct, then you can gain power lost and enter a form you couldn't go otherwise. The result being what your friend refers to as _Blue Evolution_. However, that is not the true name. It is Super Saiyan Devil.

He got back up, amazed at this power. He decided on using a risky move… Ultra Instinct Kaioken… His aura got more crimson, his eyes got a hint of pink. The influx in power cracked the arena, Vegeta and Beerus sensed his power and were astonished.

Vegeta: Tch… show off…

Beerus: He surpassed Ultra Instinct… hmph… I'll need to make up another percentage of my power, say he is only at fifty percent now. Maybe less…

Whis: Sooner or later he will catch on my lord… He will find out he is near on par with your eighty percent.

Once it was completed he took a moment to observe the new power. Get a better read on it.

Goku: It worked… Kaioken has finally been mastered.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet he was watching the fight on Godtube on Whis's channel. He spat out his tea and began to cheer for Goku. Elder Kai teleported over with Shin and Kibito to see if he noticed it as well, and were happy to see he did.

King Kai: Take that! Let's see how that God of Destruction thinks of a Kai technique!

Meanwhile, Lemokuma just stared at this new ability. Goku seemingly teleported over behind him, then karate chopped the back of his head then countered by kicking him across the arena before Lemokuma had a chance to get back up.

The flame around Goku intensified and became a bloody crimson. Some of it even generating lightning. Goku just walked up to Lemokuma again and kicked him in the stomach, receiving a spree of spit from the Destroyers mouth.

Lemokuma: What is this technique…

Goku: Kaioken… A technique that pushes ones body past their usual limits. And

apparently, the perfect partner for Ultra Instinct… You see, Kaioken increases one's ki beyond its capabilities. As a result it strains. Then you mentioned Ultra Instinct's heat. So by using both simultaneously, it gets rid of Kaioken's excess ki. Then, Kaioken increases the senses of Ultra Instinct... In other words, your fate is sealed…

While the two kept on fighting, Lemokuma getting more serious was beginning to fend this power up off. Elder Kai however, asked King Kai what purpose a lower level Kai would have with a technique like that.

King Kai: Haha… I made it to combat Buu of course… Beerus wouldn't have helped, our people, his links, were being slaughtered and he couldn't give a damn. If a Kai could use Kaioken, and others could heal him, the power would have been enough. Then I saw how deadly the technique would be and left it alone. At one point I thought it could be the Kai version of Ultra Instinct…

Kibito: So sir, aren't you going to ask him?

Elder: Ah, yes forgive me for forgetting. North Kai, I have arranged for you to be promoted to Attendant Supreme Kai. Kibito is becoming a Supreme Kai so we need a replacement. As a result more of your power will be unlocked.

He nodded, as he saw his halo was vanquished and began to cheer. They then all teleported to the Land of the Kai's. Bubbles began prancing around.

Meanwhile the fight began to drag on between Goku and Lemokuma. The flame that empowered Lemokuma had left him and he was just in Ultra Instinct and was being heavily outgunned by the intensity of Kaioken.

Lemokuma: It seems I must increase my power further… and get a little more deadly with you…

He began to get bulker and taller. His clothes tearing apart, his chest getting the red symbol and his eyes becoming purple. He got the edge on Goku and was beginning to push him back and inflicting detrimental damage.

Beerus tagged out and went to go aid Goku, realizing he entered the Destroyer form, like the one Toppo used. While Whis simply had a little fun with the Kai.

Beerus and Goku were on the defensive against this mad God. Goku took control of the blue and crimson flame and sent it at Lemokuma, it engulfed him and began stripping away at his power. Before long he was reduced to his base form. During which time he was waiting for the time lapse on Temporal Do Over to pass.

Vegeta had been knocked out cold by Zamas who had just punctured his stomach and left him for dead. King Kai teleported over, getting ready to heal him.

Zamas took this as a chance to kill Lemokuma where he stood, using the very techniques that was given to him. Then used Black's hatred to manifest into a combination of Rose, Ultra Instinct, Destruction, and Kaioken. Using his immortality as a means of avoiding the backlash. As his body was tearing itself up it regenerated it back. Vegeta got up, only to cower in fear from this pressure.

Goku collapsed, reverting to his base form as the power up seized. Things looked bleak. King Kai rushed over to heal him the best he could. While Zamas simply hovered down, taking in his victory with pride.

Zamas: Well mortals… your time ends here…

Gowasu: No it won't Zamas, your reign ends here.

Zams: Tch… and how is that, Gowasu…

Gowasu: I'm going to end you, even at the cost of my life.

Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus yelled at Gowasu to move. They didn't want him to die, which he clearly would have. Gowasu simply pushed them aside with Kiai and took Zamas's full power. Taking in every punch, every strike, as he was on the verge of death he began to chuckle.

Zamas: What is so funny…? You find death amusing do you…?

Gowasu: No… I just find it ironic a _God_ as high as you, would fall for something as basic as this… without so much as noticing…

Zamas noticed, his earrings were changed… Gowasu was about to put on his earing, Zamas was too late though. The two Kaioshins joined bodies and created, Zawasu.

Zawasu: I must say, I am impressed with the old fool's cunning. After all there was no guarantee his heart would outway that of the divine Zamas. Well mortals, I best bid thy well. Oh… and I should mention that Zamas and Lemokuma had help… His name is-

King Kai touched him and teleported him back to his universe, coughing a bit to try and distract them from learning the truth. Knowing if they did, it would only turn out in misery.

King Kai: Well Goku, I must say I am impressed with your mastery of my technique… What would you say Beerus?

Beerus: Huh… oh right, whatever. He still doesn't compare to my pow… wait a moment. Why have I gotten stronger?

Kibito: Lord Beerus, I have obtained the rank of Supreme Kai. Therefore a new life link was granted. In doing so King Kai has replaced me as Apprentice Kai, unlocking more of both of your powers.

Goku: Oh…. so now I have to catch up to him even more…

The team left, Piccolo meanwhile confronted Zawasu. Using Kai Kai to enter Universe 10 and ask him questions he needed to know.

Zawasu: I'll answer whatever you need, mortal… just do not cause to much of a scene. It is really nothing to get riled up over…

Piccolo: Who sent you to get Lemokuma.

Zawasu: Right down to the bread and butter of it all huh… alright as I was going to say earlier… it was Lord Slug.

Piccolo recalled that name from Mori. Then he grabbed the collar of Zawasu's clothing and pulled him up, trying to intimidate him.

Piccolo: Where… is he?

Zawasu: Hell if I know… he lives in his own world, one that constantly moves so he is never found. With his power it might even be that he could transport it across universes.

Piccolo: And how do I know you are even telling the truth… for all I know Zamas could be the dominant mind and is just masquerading himself.

Zawasu: I… understand your worries, but it is simply going overboard. Zamas and his evil heart have been pushed to the depths of my soul. It is always the Kaioshin that takes dominance, a mortal or Apprentice Kai is recessive. If you do not believe my word for it ask Elder Kai.

Piccolo: Tch… if I find you are lying even for a moment I will rip Zamas right out of you.

Zawasu: I don't doubt that… except, it is no longer possible. I used the Super Dragon Balls to bind me together permanently. Which means I am now fully immortal. Now, thanks to my immortality it would take me to be erased to seize. My God of Destruction was granted immortality as a result of the life link. His head could be severed, but he would still live even without regeneration.

Piccolo left in a huff, only for Grand Priest to arrive instead.

Grand Priest: I have a job, for you and your Destroyer… care to take it?  
Zawasu grinned and shook his hand. Following a mutual bow. Then they teleported into the unknown, and Piccolo wouldn't see Zawasu again…


End file.
